1. Field of the Invention
Anti-pollution Nozzle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When liquid hydro carbon fuel (such as gasoline) is dispensed into the fuel tank of a motor vehicle, it displaces vapors from the tank. If these vapors are allowed to escape to the atmosphere, the hydrocarbons included therein would add to the air pollution problem. In addition, these vapors contain combustible material and present a fire hazard to the person performing the fueling operation.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an anti-pollution nozzle assembly of simplified design, that is simple and easy to use, and one that may be incorporated into either existing nozzles or new nozzles.